It is known to manufacture wind turbine blades using project oriented manufacturing methods, e.g. where each of the wind turbine blades are moulded and assembled at the same work shop, whereafter the wind turbine blade optionally is moved to another work shop, typically a finishing work shop, where the wind turbine blade is cut, trimmed, painted and the final fittings are mounted on the wind turbine blade. The wind turbine blades are often made of fibre-reinforced polymer and are usually manufactured as shell parts in moulds, where the top side and the bottom side of the blade profile (typically the pressure side and suction side, respectively) are manufactured separately by arranging glass fibre mats in each of the two mould parts and injecting a liquid resin, which subsequently is cured. Afterwards, the two halves are glued together, often by means of internal flange parts. Glue is applied to the inner face of the lower blade half before the upper blade half is lowered thereon or vice versa. Additionally, one or two reinforcing profiles (beams) are often attached to the inside of the lower blade half prior to gluing to the upper blade half.
The shell parts for the wind turbine blade are typically manufactured as fibre composite structures by means of VARTM (vacuum assisted resin transfer moulding), where liquid polymer, also called resin, is filled into a mould cavity, in which fibre reinforcement material priorly has been inserted, and where a vacuum is generated in the mould cavity, hereby drawing in the polymer. The polymer can be thermoset plastic or thermoplastics.
Vacuum infusion or VARTM is a process used for moulding fibre composite mouldings, where uniformly distributed fibres are layered in one of the mould parts, the fibres being rovings, i.e. bundles of fibre bands, bands of rovings, or mats, which are either felt mats made of individual fibres or woven mats made of fibre rovings. The second mould part is often made of a resilient vacuum bag, and is subsequently placed on top of the fibre reinforcement material. By generating a vacuum, typically 80% to 95% of the total vacuum, in the mould cavity between the inner side of the mould part and the vacuum bag, the liquid polymer can be drawn in and fill the mould cavity with the fibre reinforcement material contained herein. So-called distribution layers or distribution tubes, also called inlet channels, are used between the vacuum bag and the fibre reinforcement material in order to obtain as sound and efficient a distribution of polymer as possible. In most cases, the polymer applied is polyester or epoxy, and the fibre reinforcement is most often based on glass fibres and/or carbon fibres.
It is commonly known that moulds for making large articles, such as wind turbine blades, can consist of two mould parts that are closed about a longitudinal hinge line, where the hinges are passive, i.e. a crane is used to lift one of the mould parts about the hinge line for closure and opening of the mould. When making wind turbine blades, the mould is closed so as to glue two blade shell halves together, said shell halves being produced in separate mould parts. Alternatively, wind turbine blades can be manufactured as disclosed in EP 1 310 351.
However, as the demand for wind turbines is rapidly increasing it is found increasingly difficult to scale the conventional project oriented manufacturing method to accommodate the demand for several reasons as listed in the following: Firstly, the project oriented manufacturing method requires that all the materials required for manufacturing a wind turbine blade, e.g. resin and fibre reinforcement material, has to be transported to every work shop, which is logistically demanding. Secondly, every work shop has to be equipped with tools and gear necessary for every single manufacturing step in the process, which yields an overhead of resources. Additionally, the conventional project oriented manufacturing method requires a mould in every single work shop, which is expensive, since production and maintenance of moulds are time consuming and thus expensive. Furthermore, the conventional project oriented manufacturing method occupies a lot of space, and since the workers at each work shop has to perform a variety of manufacturing step, there is a risk that the quality of the manufactured wind turbine blades may suffer.
EP 2 014 449 A discloses a tool and method for producing wide parts of composite material by means of laying, cutting and hot-forming. The tool comprises two identical tables and a gantry with tool heads for operating on both tables. Each table is provided with a fleksibel membrane on which fibrous material is layed out and cut. Subsequently, parts are formed in a hot-forming process where a tool including a flexible forming membrane deforms the fibrous material under the influence of heat supplied by heating means. According to the specification of EP 2 014 449 A it is an important feature of the device that it has the ability to laminate, cut and form the stratified composite materials by means of heat in situ. However, such a hot-forming process using a flexible membrane forming tool and the use of means for heating the work piece to high temperatures as required for hot-forming are incompatible with the production of high precision wind turbine blades by use of a resin transfer moulding process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to obtain a new method and manufacturing line for manufacturing wind turbine blades, which overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art or which provide a useful alternative.